The Avatar Invasion!
by C'est Ma Vie
Summary: This is what happens when the cast of ATLA visits my house! Please read and review! Pairings: Zutara/Taang/I haven't decided! MEH!
1. Act One

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I OWN ATLA! (phone rings) "Yes, hello?... um… yeah… go ahead, see if I care… 5 MILLION??... Okay… thanks, I'll change it. Bye." (hangs up) Alright then. After some… violent talking bargaining with Nickelodeon Studios, I promise never to write that sentence until the creators and everyone over there to do with ATLA dies, or the universe explodes. Whichever comes first.  
But I do wish I owned Zuko. Shush!

**Dedication:** This story is for my cousin, Jamie, a firm Zutarian (go jump off a cliff, Kataang!) like me, and to Apollo13, for that Disclaimer idea. Brilliant! :)

**A/N:** As you can see by my favorites, I love stories like this, so I decided to write one. If you're writing one, or have a good one that you've read, please message me and tell me where I can read it, kay?  
Oh, and this is going to be written like a play since there's soooo many characters, so each chappy will be an "act" and have one or two scenes in it, maybe more depending on how much time I have and how many reviews I get. Example:

**Me:** Please read my story!! (grins widely)

**Katara:** Why should I? You insulted me! (scowls)

**Me:** One, because you're in it, and two, no I didn't! I insulted your canon pairing! You're much, much better with Zuko, trust me.

**Zuko:** (jaw drops) Ummm… what?

Kay, so ON WITH THE STORY!

**The Avatar Invasion!!**

**Act One**

**Scene One: Falling From The Sky**

Setting: The Author (Vikki) and her cousin Jamie are in Victoria's room listening to music.  
Time: Saturday afternoon, about 3:00.

**Me: **This is kinda boring.

**Jamie: **Yeah, but we've already done a lot of things. What else can we do?

**Me:** I have no idea. (sighs) It's not like something is just going to come falling from the sky, in through the window, and right onto the floor.

**Jamie: **Yeah, but just in case, open your window.

(opens window)

(The ATLA cast comes falling from the sky, in through the window, and onto the floor)

...

**Me:** Um, Jamie, how did you know?

**Jamie: **Uhhh… psychic powers? (confused)

**Me:** Well, whatever. The ATLA CAST IS HERE! (squees)

(Katara, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, Ozai, Iroh, the Cabbage Man, Zhao and a hobo stand up and look around, wondering why they're in a teenager's room)

**Hobo: **Wait, this isn't Kansas! (flies back out the window)

**Me and Jamie: **Okaayyy…

**Me:** Welcome everyone!

**Katara: **Thanks, but what are we doing here? Oh wait… (looks at Aang) I told you that you shouldn't have been messing with Combustion Man! (turns to me) We were on set, filming the Combustion Man episode, and he wanted to see how far he could make us go, so all the cast got into Aang's trailer and he must have blasted us into your story!

**Me:** Soo… um, where's your trailer?

**Sokka: **Yeah, um, look down.

(everyone rushes to the window)

(The trailer is lying in a smoking heap on the ground, an inch from the flowers)

**Me:** Oh great. My mom is gonna kill me.

...

**Scene Two: Are They Staying?**

...

**Me: **So... you guys have a place to stay?

**All:** NO! (all look at Aang angrily)

**Me:** Well... I don't know about here. My parents are only going to be in Taiwan until next Sunday. I'm not with them because they wouldn't take me... (grumbles)

**Sokka: **So, can we stay?? WHERE'S THE FOOD?? I'm hungry!!

**Me:** (hesitant) I guess, but you have to act like adults and not be too loud, especially during the night. My brother and sister need their sleep.

**Sokka, Jet, Aang: **WHERE'S THE FRIDGE? (Vikki points downstairs)

(Sokka, Jet, and Aang race down to the fridge for food) (why else?)

**Me:** So let's see. We'll have to make sleeping arrangements, and who'll do the dishes for each meal and whatnot. Jamie, are you staying?

**Jamie: **Are you kidding? I'm not missing this. Plus, (whispers) we might be able to work some Zutara magic!

**Katara:** What are you two talking about?

**Me and Jamie: **Noo-thing...

(Everyone goes down to the kitchen)

**Me:** Attention, everyone! (everyone looks up, Sokka with 2 chicken wings sticking out of his mouth) Now, I'm in charge this week, since I'm the oldest. Well, I was, but I think Iroh is the oldest now, since I'm only 14, so Iroh makes the first decision.

**Iroh:** My first decision as leader is... to put Vikki in charge!

**Me:** Um, okay. So, Jamie and I will sit over at this table and discuss sleeping arrangements. Iroh, you take Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Toph and go to the store. Pick up some chicken, since Sokka ate what we had left (glares at Sokka) and that woudn't have fed us all anyway. Or whatever you can find that'll feed us all. The rest of you, try to figure out how to make that chocolate cake from the mix in the cupboard.

(Jamie and Vikki make a list of the rooms)

Kitchen  
Living Room  
My room  
The basement  
My sister's room

(If we need more or less rooms, this may change)

**Me: **(quietly) So, for half the week. we want a sleepover-kind-of-thing, and the other half, we'll work on our ships.

(Jamie agrees, and they make up the list for tonight, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, then a separate list for the rest of the week)

(After Iroh and the gang comes back with a chicken and some potatoes, Vikki and Jamie prepare the dinner. Everyone sits down to dinner)

...

**Scene Three: Dinner and Everything After**

...

**Ty Lee: **Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!

**All: **YEAH!

**Me: **Hey, how do you guys know what that is?

**Mai:** (emo-ish) Your brother told us while we were baking the cake. He was trying to tell us a lot of things about your world.

**Me:** Ah well. (shrugs) Let's play! Um... Katara! Truth or Dare?

**Katara:** Truth!

**Me: **Who do you like better... Zuko or Aang?

**Katara:** Umm... well... actually... umm...

**All: **QUIT STALLING!

**Katara: **Well... Aang, you're cute and all, but really... um... Zuko is really hot! (clamps mouth shut)

**Me: **Well, duh! Of course he is! And you two are much better for each other. (grins) (whispers to Jamie) It's already happening!

**Katara: **Alright then. Um, Toph. Truth or Dare?

**Toph: **Dare, of course!

**Katara:** Hmm... I dare you to... hug Ozai!

**Ozai: **Um. What's so bad about me?

**All: **(eye roll)

**Toph:** Fine... (gets up) (hugs Ozai quickly and runs away) Now... Sokka. Truth or Dare?

**Sokka: **(through a mouthful of chicken) Truth.

**Toph:** Hm. Do you like looking at yourself and making muscles in the mirror?

**Sokka:** Um... yes. (everyone laughs and in the confusion, Sokka takes out a hand mirror and checks himself out)

(Everyone finishes dinner, and Jet does the dishes while Vikki and Jamie post the sleeping arrangements on the fridge)

**Me and Jamie:** OI! PEOPLE! Come look at the list!

My Room- Katara, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Azula  
Living Room- Zuko, Jet, Sokka, Aang  
Kitchen- Iroh, Mai, Ozai  
Basement-Zhao, The Cabbage Man

**Zhao:** Good, I thought you forgot me. Wait, I'm with... the CABBAGE MAN??

**The Cabbage Man:** Um, I have a name...

**All: **NO ONE CARES!

(Cabbage Man goes off into the basement sobbing)

**Me:** O-kaayyy... Well, lights out is in two and a half hours, (her watch reads 8:30) so what do you want to do until then?

...

**A/N:** End of Act One. How did you like it? R and R, please!! I was going to go on, but I think I'll post Act Two, Scene One: Nightlife soon since this was getting extensive. :)

Oh, and I have a question for all of you. What's your favorite song?


	2. Act Two

**A/N:**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but school starts in five days and I've been killing myself getting ready for it. ducks flaming object

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, Katara would be Fire Lady by now! Oh, and I don't own a nightclub either (I made up the lame name) or Rihanna's songs.

**Act Two**

**Scene One: Nightlife (sort of)**

…

**Sokka:** I have an idea!

(Everyone runs and hides)

**Sokka:** No, no, it's a good one! Since I'm the oldest, I could probably get us out of the house using the magical box with four circles on it, and we could, you know, go somewhere.

**Me:** You mean the car? Well, do you know how to operate it?

**Sokka: **Not really, but what's the worst that could happen?

(everyone follows Sokka out the door and they somehow manage to all cram in the car, with Sokka behind the wheel)

**Me:** Okay, since I'll be able to drive in 2 years (everyone groans) my dad has been teaching me how cars work. I think you just ease on the gas pedal, turn the wheel the way you want to go, and drive out of here. Oh, and you need keys first (hands keys to Sokka).

(Sokka, after looking for places to put the keys, one of them being his mouth, finally gets the car started)

-Driving!-

-More Driving!-

-Almost Crashing!-

-Driving!-

(Finally, they arrive at a nightclub-looking place called _The Lightning Lounge_. Inside is bright, flashing lights and loud music)

**Aang:** Well, here goes nothing! (Races out the door, is followed by Jet, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Zhao, Iroh, Ozai, me, Jamie, and Suki and Sokka)

**Me: **(mutters) I wonder if there's alcohol here… hope not… only 3 people can drink…

**Ozai:** (to the bartender) I'll take one of your finest rice wines.

**Iroh:** Do you have any tea?

**Zhao:** Gimme some fire flakes!

**Sokka: **Yeah, sure, I'm 18. (wink wink) Why?

**Me and Jamie:** Oh NO!

Meanwhile…

**Ty Lee:** (sees a boy) Hey, you! (Starts doing gymnastics) Hey mister, watch me!

(Not only does she attract one boy, but a whole crowd, until Azula walks up to her)

**Azula:** Quit hogging all the boys! You're crampin' my style, yo.

**(everyone):** WHAT?

**Azula: **Sorry, I don't know… what came over me…

**Iroh:** Here, have some tea. It's very soothing, right Zuko?

**Azula and Zuko: **WE DON'T WANT ANY TEA!

(At that exact moment, thunder cracks loudly outside and it begins to rain)

**Sokka:** OH NO! I LEFT THE BIG GLASS SLIDEY THINGIES OPEN!

**Me and Jamie:** (sighs) You mean the windows?

**Sokka:** So that's what they're called. Anyway, I think we left Momo in there!

**Aang: **Aah! He's gonna get wet! HE'S DRY CLEAN ONLY! NOOO!!

**Me:** Um…

…

**Scene Two: Dancing Disaster**

**Jet: **Hey, I have an idea!Let's go dancing! There might be Fire Nation troops in disguise on the dance floor.

**Me: **Um… No, probably not, but dancing is a good idea. Come on, everyone!

(Everyone except Mai (who hates dancing) and Iroh (who needs to finish his tea) come to the floor and start dancing. The majority starts dancing badly…)

**Ozai:** (doing an extremely weird dance) Oh yeah! I am the master of dance! Bow before me!

(Aang flies back in, accompanied by Momo)

**Aang:** Hey Katara! Let's dance!

(Katara is grabbed by the hand somewhat reluctantly)

**Zuko:** Mai. Would you please dance with me? I've… got no one else.

**Mai: **Fine… (grumbles about dance crushing her emo indifference)

(Sokka and Suki also come on the floor, as well as Toph, Ty Lee, and Azula, who all find boys to dance with. Jet is left partner-less and starts scoping out all the patrons…)

(Song ends)

**The DJ:** Okay, it is that special time here at the Double L where we switch partners with someone. I'm going to slow things down a bit, so grab a partner and start dancing!

(The song _Final Goodbye_ by Rihanna begins)

(Aang reluctantly turns away from Katara and goes to find Toph. Katara rushes over to Zuko and Mai)

**Katara:** Mind if I cut in?

**Mai:** Whatever… (sighs and goes back to the edge of the floor)

_I never should have waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave_

(Katara and Zuko start slow dancing, as well as Toph and Aang, and Ty Lee and Sokka)

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

(Katara puts her head on Zuko's shoulder, and they dance even closer, but Aang is too busy to notice; he is holding Toph closer than ever)

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars,  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know_**Katara:** (whispers to Zuko) You know, I've always liked you…

**Zuko: **Me too…

(Aang looks up and sees Katara and Zuko. He walks off, Toph following him)

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

(Katara and Zuko are dancing as close as possible, while Toph is trying to convince Aang to come back, that he doesn't need Katara…)

**Toph:** (to a solemn Aang) You really can do better than Sugar Queen.

**Aang:** But… but… who?

**Toph:** Well, I'll be her for now…

(Aang smiles at Toph, and they go back to the floor)

_Promise you our love will carry on  
Until time eternal, we belong_(Katara and Zuko lean in for a kiss, and Mai goes out to the car, given up and bored)

(Aang hugs Toph and thanks her)  
_  
Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye  
_

_Kiss these grateful lips for the last time  
And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
Its you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

_Goodbye……  
_(song ends)

("Break The Ice" by Britney Spears starts up, and everyone moves into the middle for a big group dance)

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

_I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot...  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot..._

_So are you warming up yet?_

_You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot...  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot..._

_I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot...  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot..._

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot...  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot..._

(I look at my watch. It reads 10:00. I yell over to the group)

**Me:** Yo, people! If we want to have time left, we gotta leave!

(Everyone runs out the door and into the car)

...

**A/N:** Okay, how was that? I think some parts weren't right, but I just wanted to get my idea down, and since y'all have been waiting so long, I had to write this. Now, if you go on the ATLA forums, the second one that says Kataang or Zutara? has a topic I made, and it mentions a story I'm going to write. It's going to be about Ozai, Iroh, Zhao and Zuko trying to operate a computer! I might have it done today, depending whether or not I make it a oneshot. Check it out, it'll be funny!

Every time you don't review, Zuko gets less hot. So, you know you have to!!

(I got that idea from someone else, forget who, but thanks to whoever!)


End file.
